Menjaga Dengan Baik
by Muscat-Dunghill
Summary: Karena jika itu terjadi, aku akan berteriak dan Turk dan Soldier dan yang lain akan datang dan akan habis mencincangmu.' [Rufus ft. Sephiroth, dan Turks]


Disclaimer : FFVII AC, Rufus Shinra, Sephiroth, The Turks © Square-Enix

Menjaga Dengan Baik 

_"Ibu, ibu, lihat!" seorang bocah laki-laki berusia tak lebih dari enam tahun menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah pesawat udara di depannya dengan antusias. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan ibunya dan mulai berlari menyusuri karpet merah, menuju tangga masuk. _

_Wanita itu--sang Ibu--hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah putera tunggalnya. "Jangan lari-larian begitu, Rufus. Nanti kamu jatuh," ujarnya dengan suara lembut. _

_Tapi yang diperingati tidak mendengar, malah mempercepat lajunya sambil tertawa girang. Dua orang Soldier yang berdiri di kanan-kiri pintu masuk pesawat tidak sempat lagi memberinya salam karena ia sudah meluncur masuk begitu saja. _

_Di dalam kabin, dua orang Turk wanita memberinya hormat. _

_Rufus tertawa, sambil terus berkomentar, "Pesawatku... pesawatku..." dengan nada riang, mau tak mau membuat beberapa pegawai yang berada di dalam pesawat itu ikut tersenyum. Beberapa orang mengelus kepalanya dengan gemas. _

_Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Suasana berubah dalam sekejap, ketika Presiden ShinRa menapak ke dalam. Tanpa menghiraukan salam hormat beberapa Turk maupun salam 'selamat sore' pegawai yang menyambutnya, ia berjalan dengan dagu terangkat, dibuntuti dengan eksekutif-eksekutifnya yang setia dan bertingkah tak kalah arogan. _

_Lady ShinRa berjalan di belakang mereka, membalas dengan anggukan sopan. _

_"Rufus! Duduk!" seru Presiden ShinRa dengan nada jengah. _

_Rufus tersentak kecil. Ia berbalik dan berjalan turun dari tangga yang menghubungkan kabin lantai dasar dengan kabin lantai atas dengan menundukkah wajahnya. Satu kali, ia memeletkan lidahnya dengan kesal ketika berjalan melintasi ayahnya. Untung Presiden ShinRa tidak menyadari itu karena terlalu sibuk berbicara dengan laki-laki gendut berjas coklat muda dan setengah botak, salah satu eksekutif penting ShinRa, kepala Departemen Ruang Angkasa, si Palmer. _

_Melihat ibunya juga sedang sibuk berbincang dengan beberapa pegawai, Rufus memutuskan untuk tidak menghampirinya, dan mencari tempat duduk yang pas di ruang lain. _

_Pesawat ini bukan sekedar pesawat penumpang biasa. Skystream terdiri dari dua lantai dengan kabin besar dan beberapa ruang fungsional, pesawat ini adalah gebrakan terbaru perusahaan ShinRa. _

_Memang hanya baru penerbangan uji coba, tapi Rufus sudah jatuh cinta dengan pesawat ini tepat pertama kali ia melihatnya, terutama setelah beberapa hari yang lalau ibunya diam-diam berbisik di telinganya dan mengatakan kalau Skystream merupakan hadiah ulang tahunnya yang keenam minggu lalu. Asal ia berjanji untuk tidak menyebut-nyebut hal itu di depan ayahnya. Dan Rufus menyanggupinya. _

_Rufus mengintip ke ruangan lain, satu persatu, tapi semuanya penuh dengan pegawai, kalau bukan Turk, atau Soldier. Sebuah nada mengalun dari speaker yang terpasang di lorong kabin, menandakan bahwa pesawat akan mengudara sebentar lagi. _

_"Hei." _

_Rufus menoleh. Nampak olehnya seorang anak laki-laki di usia remaja dengan rambut perak sebahu berdiri tak jauh darinya. Wajahnya datar. Dan yang aneh adalah matanya. Biru-hijau, berpendar... Seperti mata yang dimiliki oleh para Soldier. _

_Sesaat ragu untuk menjawab, Rufus hanya mengeluarkan suara, "Huh?" _

_"Iya, kamu," ujar bocah laki-laki itu. "Pesawat sudah mau lepas landas. Kamu mau jadi bola dingdong ya, masih berdiri seperti itu di tengah kabin? Cepat cari tempat duduk." _

_Konsep fisika tentang pentingnya untuk duduk ketika pesawat lepas landas belum menjamah pengetahuan Rufus. Yang ia tahu adalah, ibunya selalu mengingatkan untuk memasang seatbelt jika naik kendaraan apapun. Tapi ia jelas bisa menangkap nada membodohi di suara orang yang mengajaknya bicara. _

_Sedikit tersinggung, Rufus menyilangkan tangannya, sebagai sikap defensif dan berkuasa, "Aku sedang mencari tempat duduk, tahu!" _

_"Oh. Ruang lain penuh ya?" Yang ditanya hanya diam cemberut. "Kau boleh bergabung denganku, kalau kau mau." Ia mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah lantai dua. "Di atas." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Rufus, ia sudah membalikkan punggungnya dan menapaki tangga. _

_'Dikiranya aku siapa?' suara hati Rufus bergema. Belum pernah ada orang yang berbicara dengannya memakai nada seperti itu. Semua orang selalu menghormati Rufus. _

_Tapi toh Rufus mulai mengikutinya. "Siapa namamu?" tanya Rufus dengan nada angkuh. _

_Bocah berambut perak hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Engga penting." _

_"Kamu harus jawab. Aku tidak boleh ikut dengan orang tidak dikenal sepertimu. Siapa tahu kau teroris yang bermaksud menculikku," Rufus memprotes. _

_Ia terkekeh. Beberapa langkah kemudian, ia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu dan melirik Rufus dengan pandangan mengejek. "Kalau tahu ada resiko seperti itu, kenapa tetap mengikutiku?" _

_Rufus mengerucutkan bibirnya, mencari jawaban. Lalu ia menyeringai dengan ekspresi kemenangan. "Karena jika itu terjadi, aku akan berteriak dan Turk dan Soldier dan yang lain akan datang dan akan habis mencincangmu," ia memproklamir dengan besutan nada bangga di suaranya. _

_Di matanya, Turk dan Soldier seperti pasukan pembela kebenaran yang nyata. Apa yang bisa membuatmu lebih bangga selain menjadi orang yang memiliki komando posisi kedua setelah ayahmu terhadap mereka? _

_Anak yang lebih tinggi hanya menghela napas, lelah. "Apa katamu lah. Tapi kalau ini bisa membuatmu tenang dan engga banyak omong selama di dalam nanti, aku juga seorang Soldier. Namaku Sephiroth." _

_Rufus tersenyum. Entah kenapa ia merasa perjalanannya dari Junon ke Midgar ini tidak akan berakhir membosankan. Selain karena pesawat baru tentunya... _

_"Sephiroth, bisa kita berteman?" ia bertanya, untuk memastikan. _

_Sephiroth, menoleh, dan setengah mengedikkan bahunya. _

_Tapi bagi Rufus, itu adalah sebuah konfirmasi. Ia telah menemukan teman baru. _

_Walau teman itu meninggalkannya tanpa alasan logis, lima belas tahun kemudian. _

_Dan Rufus kembali sendiri. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cicit burung membangunkan indera pendengaran Rufus. Disusul dengan sisa-sisa spektrum putih matahari yang menembus jendela kamarnya yang setengah tertutup korden. Ia membuka mata.

"Anda sudah bangun, Tuan Presiden," ujar sebuah suara di sampingnya. Rufus menoleh.

"Elena." Mengangkat tangannya untuk memijat pelipis, Rufus menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruang, mencari penunjuk waktu. "Berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Tak lama. Ini belum juga siang. Mungkin anda mau istirahat kembali di kamar tidur? Anda belum istirahat cukup sejak..." Rufus mengangkat tangannya. Dari balik kerudungnya, ia melihat sebersit kecemasan di wajah Elena.

"Aku hanya tertidur sesaat. Tak usah risau."

Elena terdiam. Ia hanya menunduk dan kembali berdiri tegak di samping kursi rodanya. Menunggu konfirmasi atau perintah. Telinga Rufus dapat mendengar suara Reno dan Tseng sedang berceloteh dari luar kamar. Kemungkinan besar Rude juga di sana, di pojok tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan tapi ia berani bertaruh itu hal konyol. Seperti tantangan Reno pada Rude untuk menyedot merica dengan hidung beberapa waktu lalu. Orang-orang konyol ini.

Tapi...

Hanya orang-orang ini. Hanya orang-orang inilah yang masih tetap bersamanya sampai detik ini.

"Sudah ada kabar terbaru dari Northern Crater?" tanya Rufus, memecah keheningan.

Elena mengangguk dan bergumam. "Ya." Ia memasukkan tangan ke dalam jas biru tuanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah telepon genggam. "Mereka menemukannya."

Rufus menerima benda itu dan membaca teks pesan di layarnya. Ekspresi berikutnya tidak dinampakkannya dengan jelas. Bukan kemenangan. Bukan juga kegetiran. Ketidakpastian.

Ia menarik napas.

"Pergi ke sana, siang ini juga. Dan bawa benda itu kemari. Apapun bentuknya, wujudnya."

Elena menyalutinya, "Baik, Presiden!"

Sebelum itu... "Elena."

Elena berbalik. "Ya, Tuan Presiden?"

"Kembali dengan selamat, adalah prioritas utama kalian."

Secercah senyum menghiasi wajah Elena. "Baik."

Tak lama kemudian tiga orang Turk berjejalan ke dalam sebuah helikopter, meninggalkan satu orang sisanya untuk menjaga sang Presiden.

Hanya mereka berempatlah yang ia punya. Dan Rufus ingin menjaganya dengan baik. Sehingga tidak ada lagi yang meninggalkanya seperti enam tahun lalu.

Kamis, 13 Oktober 2005 15.30 - 17.37

Edit : 5 November 2005 19.05 - 19.10

First posted on a local forum (yesshh... the author is a same person)


End file.
